


Hide And Seek

by LuminaStarCrest



Series: SBI Oneshots [7]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Babysitting, Fluff, Gen, Hide and Seek, Hurt/Comfort, Kid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Tree Climbing, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminaStarCrest/pseuds/LuminaStarCrest
Summary: Phil and Wilbur were in town, so Technoblade was left to babysit his little brother, and as much as he loved Tommy, babysitting him was always such a pain.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: SBI Oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152743
Comments: 5
Kudos: 177





	Hide And Seek

“Techno,” the eight year old blond poked his older brother’s cheek once more, trying to get a reaction out of him. 

Despite the many pokes, Technoblade kept his ground and flipped to the next page of the book he was reading. Tommy pouted at this and began whining louder. 

“Techno! C’mon! Stop ignoring me,” Tommy stretched the last word as he plopped down on his back, rolling around the carpeted floor that they were sitting on. “Techno,” he pulled on the older one’s pink hair.  
  
The 15 year old took a deep breath. It was one thing to poke him multiple times, but messing with his hair was where he drew the line. Letting out a sigh, he asked, “What do you want, Tommy?”

The blond perked up, “I’m bored!” He announced. 

“I can see that,” Technoblade grumbled. “What do you want me to do about it?”

“Play with me!”

“No,” Techno said, pulling his attention away from the boy and back to his book. 

“Why not?” Tommy stood up. “It would be so much more fun than reading your boring book.”

“Says you,” Techno started. “You hate readin’. Kind of a biased opinion right there.”

Tommy stared at him for a moment, “I don’t know what biased means.”

“It means unfair judgement because of personal reasons,” Technoblade explained. 

“Oh,” Tommy said. “Well it wasn’t ‘biased’,” he made air quotes, “it was a fact!”

“Uhuh,” Techno rolled his eyes, before placing his book down on the coffee table in front of him. “Fine,” he caved, “what do you want to play?”

Tommy hummed, tilting his head side to side as he thought about what he wanted, “Hide and seek?”

“Tommy, you are horrible at that game,” Technoblade commented. 

“We’ll see who’s horrible when I win, bitch!”

Techno’s eyes widen, “Where did you learn that word?”

“What? Horrible?” Tommy asked. “I mean, you just used it.”

“No, the ‘bitch’ word,” Techno clarified. 

“Oh, I heard Wilby say it a couple of times,” he said. “Don’t know what it means but it sounded like an insult.”

“Yeah, maybe don’t say that while dad’s around,” Techno said, standing up. “Do you want to hide first?” 

“Yes,” Tommy said with no hesitation. 

Techno sighed before turning around to face the wall, before he started counting. 

Tommy started running up the stairs, into Wilbur’s bedroom, before crawling under the bed.

“Ready or not, here I come!” Techno yelled, unenthusiastically, but still loud enough to be heard over the house.

He didn’t bother trying to search downstairs, Tommy’s loud movements were enough to eliminate an entire floor of search vicinity. When he reached the top of the stairs he shook his head. _I knew he was a shit player, but this is just a whole new level._ He thought as he walked over to the still creaking door to Wilbur’s room.

He entered the room and scanned it. There wasn’t really other hiding spots apart from the bed and the closet, and Techno knew his twin well enough to know that the nerd practically shoves everything he own in the closet.

That leaves the bed.

Techno hummed as he moved closer, letting Tommy know that he already knew where he was hiding at. The pink haired boy crouched down, pulling the—now whining—boy from under the bed.

“Awww, no fair,” Tommy said. “You cheated! I dunno how, but you did!”

“Have you ever considered the maybe, just maybe, you’re really bad at the game?” Techno asked.

“That’s impossible! I am the greatest person that have ever lived apart from Philza,” Tommy stated. “I bet you won’t find me this time,” he challenged.

“You’re supposed to be seeking, this round,” Techno pointed out. 

“C’mon, are you too chicken to accept a challenge?”

“Alright fine.” Techno turned around to face the wall, and once again, began counting.

Tommy rushed out the door, slamming it behind him, before making his way downstairs. He entered the kitchen and opened one of the lower cabinets. It was a bit dusty because no one really uses it, but it would work. Well, at least he hoped it would.

He could hear Technoblade walk down the stairs, making Tommy hold his breath. He was winning this round, he just knows it. At least, that’s what he thought before he felt dust tickle his nose.

“Achoo!” Tommy let out a sneeze, which was immediately followed by the opening of the cabinet door. 

“Found ya,” Technoblade said, reaching inside and pulling his brother out from under the kitchen counter.

“’s not fair!” Tommy complained.

“Okay, now you’re just bein’ a sore loser.” Technoblade crossed his arms on his chest.

“Just one more, I promise,” the blond tried.

“Tommy,” Technoblade said in a scolding tone.

“C’mon, you know what they say, ‘Third time such arm’,” Tommy recited.

“It’s ‘Third time’s a charm,” Techno corrected.

“That’s exactly what I said,” Tommy insisted.

Technoblade opened his mouth to say something back, but only a sigh escaped his lips. “Last one,” he said, standing up. “Next round, you’re seeking or were not playin’ anymore.” Tommy gave him a salute, and so Techno started counting.

This time, Tommy was determined not to get found. So, he did the one logical thing an eight year old like him would do.

Leave the house and hide in the forest near the area!

“—sixty. Ready or not, here I come!” Techno yelled. He turned back around, and found the place empty. Which was expected.

He started by looking upstairs. Tommy had a pattern with these games. He’d alternate between the first and second floor of their house depending on where he hid the last time. He believed that the further, the better.

So you’d imagine Techno’s surprise when he finished searching the whole second floor to find not a single blond hair in sight.

_Huh, maybe the kid’s finally learned that his so called pro-gamer moves was dumb._

Technoblade made his way back downstairs and began searching there. He began with the living room, working his way to the kitchen.

Okay, now this is odd. He thought as he walked towards the basement. It was unlikely that he was there because the kid hated the basement. Something about it being dark and creepy. But Techno was desperate.

“Tommy?” He called out. There was no answer. Techno looked around—even opening the boxes to see if his brother managed to seal himself in one, which in his defense wasn’t impossible—but still, nothing.

Alright, now this was worrying. “Tommy?” Techno called out again, this time much louder. He ran back up to the living room, “Tommy?”

“Tommy, I give, you win! You can come out now!”

Still nothing.

_Shit._ Techno thought as he paced around the living room, peaking into possible hiding spots in hopes that Tommy would be in one of them, and he had just somehow missed it.

He was about to yell for the boy again when something caught his eye.

By the front door, where the shoes were supposed to be stacked, he found only one pair to still be in place. _Fuck._

_This kid is going to be the death of me._ He thought as he hurriedly put on his shoes, dashing out, slamming the door close behind him.

Okay, in hindsight, maybe climbing the tallest tree that one could find wasn’t the smartest idea. More so if the one climbing had barely any experience actually climbing a tree.

Tommy was perched up a branch, the cool wind making contact with his skin. It has been a while since Techno had started counting, so Tommy would assume that the older was already seeking.

It ‘s been a while. Tommy concluded when he feels the adrenaline slip away. The cuts on his arms and legs that he got from the rough bark of the tree, starting to sting.

He glanced at his surroundings. To be honest, it looked a whole lot more prettier when he first reached the top of the tree. Now it was just terrifying.

Oh god, I’m gonna fall to my death. Tommy though, his hands gripping the branch tightly from under him.

And as much as he wanted to win, his fear was clearly stronger than his pride.

“TECHNO!”

Technoblade perked up at the sound of the familiar voice. “TOMMY!” He called out. 

“Techno!” The call was more frantic now. Technoblade ran towards the sound. “Techno! Technoblade! Please help me!” Tommy sounded as if he was at the verge of crying. 

“Tommy! Can you hear me?” Techno yelled back. 

“Techno?” The questioned tone confirmed that Tommy could in fact hear him. 

“Tommy! I’m coming to help you okay. I just need you to stay calm and keep talking!”

“Okay!”

“Do you know where you are?” Techno yelled, as he ran through the forest, looking up. He assumed that Tommy was somewhere high up, based on the echo that he produced when he was yelling. 

“On the tallest tree! Near the—the lake!”

Techno stopped and immediately changed directions. “Okay! Everything’s gonna be alright, yeah? I know where you are!”

Technoblade’s eyes widen when he found his little brother, stuck up a tree. “Tommy,” he called. “I’m gonna need you to climb down on your own, can you do that?”

Tommy shook his head, “I can’t see where I’m supposed to put my feet on and I’m scared that I’ll fall.”

“Alright, uhh, I’ll coach you,” Technoblade said. “I’ll tell you where you’ll put your foot on, okay?”

Even from far away, Techno could see the uncertainty that Tommy’s teary eyes held. “If anything goes wrong, I’ll be here to catch you!”

That must’ve done the trick, seeing as Tommy nodded before standing up on shaky legs. He started to climb down, following Techno’s instructions word for word. 

“Okay, now step down with your left foot. There’s a branch just under it,” Technoblade said.

Tommy, still terrified out of his mind didn’t process the information given to him properly, and instead stepped down with his right foot. 

Techno, by instinct, leapt forward—his shoulder colliding with the tree—followed by a crushing weight that he caught in his arms as he fell to the ground. 

From above him, he could feel Tommy shake under his arms, sobs escaping his lips. Techno felt something inside him break when he realizes how scared his brother truly was. 

Technoblade sat up, shifting Tommy’s position to one where he was sitting in his lap. “Hey, hey,” he hugged the boy close to him. “It’s okay, shhh, I got you okay? You’re alright,” he hushed the crying child as he rocked his body side to side, trying to calm Tommy down. 

They spent a good fifteen minutes just sat on the ground, rocking, until Tommy was finally calm enough to separate himself from Techno’s hug. 

“You alright now, Toms?” Techno asked the boy who was wiping away the left over tears. 

“Yeah,” he said, before looking down at the ground. “Sorry for…well, all this.”

Techno watched as the younger shifted uncomfortably. He sighed before reaching a hand towards the boy’s blond hair, and ruffling it. “I was the one who didn’t set up hide ‘n’ seek boundaries, so don’t beat yourself up ‘bout it.”

Techno stood up, “C’mon, let’s go back home, we have to treat your cuts,” he offered a hand to help the younger stand up, which he took, “You must be tired.”

Tommy nodded, “Yeah,” he said and the two started making their way back to the house. 

“I won by the way.”

“Aw c’mon’ man!”

**Author's Note:**

> Bedrock boisss! I hope you guys enjoyed this part. Thank you for all the support that you’ve given the series!
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments and suggestions are appreciated.
> 
> -LuminaStarCrest 


End file.
